The invention relates to performing authentication associated with an interaction, such as an Internet session, between a customer device and an authentication entity.
Various customer devices are used by respective customers to interact with an authentication entity, such as a banking platform. Such customer devices include personal computers, cell phones, land phones, and PDAs (personal digital assistants), for example. The interaction might include an Internet session between a customer's computer and a banking platform, for example. In conjunction with such interaction, it is beneficial to authenticate the customer device, However, known techniques for authenticating such customer devices are lacking.
The systems and methods of the invention address shortcomings of the known art.